


Having expectation sucks

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having expectations leads to having disappointment. Sometimes, it’s just easier not to have them rather be disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having expectation sucks

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pre-211. Thus, all the baloney about Mike betraying Harvey didn’t happen here.  
> 2\. Unbeta'd. If you have beta'd before and want to help a girl out, please comment!

They just finished a month-long case. It’s all so exhausting that when Mike asked do you want to get a drink somewhere Harvey didn’t have the energy to say no. 

So, here they were. In some high-end bar that Harvey frequented, the senior partner was sipping a single malt, Mike with a beer that he couldn’t name. The waitress stopped by the third time, brushing Harvey’s arm with a clear purpose and Harvey didn’t even flinch. Waving away the gorgeous but currently annoying woman, Harvey signed. Why couldn’t people know when to fuck off?

Mike chuckled. “I see why you don’t date. Your patience doesn’t get very far.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t have commitment issue.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Mike was curious. Harvey was not the type of person that ever discloses personal life voluntarily. This was one in million chance to dig into his thoughts. 

“It’s because they do nothing but disappoint you.” 

“Wow, the great Harvey Specter was deeply traumatized by women. Coward---”

Harvey rolled his eyes, rather fondly. “Shut up now if you want to hear one more word.”

Zipping his mouth, Mike smiled. 

“It’s simple. When you have a relationship, no matter what kind, romantic, mentor, friendship or whatsoever, you expect things from the other person. It could be too little, or too much. You always have them. And then, almost always, they can’t meet those expectations. And then you feel disappointed. How can you be like that? I had so much faith in you. Blah, blah, blah. In short you feel bad. Eventually you kick them out because it’s just too much and you’d rather not deal with it.”

Siping his single malt, Harvey looked like matter of fact, not someone was explaining his feelings. Or feelings as much as Harvey got. 

“In the end, it’s just much easier if you don’t have any expectations at all. That way, you are never disappointed. Even if they suck and fuck up, you would see it as the norm because you were expecting them not to do well, expecting them to fuck up. Once you’re prepared for it, nothing is that big of shithole.”

Mike was completely shocked. “I...I don’t know what to say.”

Harvey stared at him for seconds before pinching his nose. 

“See, that’s exactly what I was talking about and I am breaking my fucking rule.”

Then there was silence. Uncomfortable silence.

However, Mike was never slow to catch up. 

“Were you expecting me to say something? To understand what you said?” 

There, Harvey smiled and that’s all the confirmation Mike would ever need.

“You’re pretty emotionally constipated. You know that right?”

“Do you remember why Donna and I fought so bad over the whole memo thing? It’s just because I have expectations for her. I know she would never fuck up and she did. The unexpected crashes through you when you’re least prepared.”

Harvey finished his drink and waved for another one.

“What about me? Do you hold the same expectation?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say the same...but yes, I do have certain expectations. Like I said, your brain surprises me all the time. You challenge me. It’s all very interesting.”

“Is this Harvey Specter flirting or drunk sexual harassment?”

Inhaling hard, Harvey looked in his eyes, “Leave now and we can pretend the whole thing never happened.”

“Tell me what do you expect of me.” Mike had no intentions of leaving. 

“You said yourself, you are another me. I expect you to understand what I do and why I do it, even though that’s not happening anytime soon because it seems I have to explain everything at work to you.”

Mike smirked. “Well, so much for not caring.”

Harvey smirked too. Now we are talking. 

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

“You can’t expect me to understand you like Donna does. No one would be like Donna. But I can promise to try if you give me a chance. Like you said, I’m smart. I remember things that people don’t. It’s not that hard to connect the dots if I put my heart into it.”

“What you do think this is? Free drink on the firm?”

“Do you make all your dates pay for their drinks?” Mike was moving from his seat to sit right next to Harvey, almost touching.

“If you admit you are the woman, I’ll pay.”

“Huh, don’t you think cross-dressing is bit too much for first date?”

“I clearly remember someone said something about soft feature and they can pull it off.”

Mike titled his head so that their forehead were touching. “We can move to your palace apartment to see exactly how soft my feature is.”

Shaking his head, Harvey quickly kissed him on the lips. 

“Not tonight. Expectations, remember?”


End file.
